Hais moi autant que tu dois te haïr
by MiSs-aZn
Summary: Moi, Sakura Haruno, jeune no-life de la banlieue de Suna sait ce que rejeter signifie. Fiction abandonnée.
1. Prologue

**Résumé : **

Jeune adolescente de 16 ans, je suis ce que l'on appelle une Geek et une tête. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps plongée dans des livres qualifiés de poussiéreux voir ennuyeux. Les rares fois où je me connecte sur le net à partir de mon mac, c'est dans le but de faire quelques recherches afin d'assouvir ma soiffe de connaissance. Dans ma vie, seuls deux points entre en ligne de mir, les études et la culture générale. Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami ou du moins j'en avais eu qu'une… Pour moi l'amour et l'amitié avec un grand A n'a jamais vraiment existé et n'existera certainement jamais.

Moi, Sakura Haruno, jeune no-life de la banlieue de Suna sait ce que « rejeter » signifie.

**Prologue :**

Ma petite routine est tout ce qu'il y a de plus palpitant ! Je me lève le matin pour me diriger comme une automate vers l'antre de la culture et de l'apprentissage, calvaire de tous lycéens normaux : le lycée. Je suis ce qu'on appelle un être paranormal. J'aime le lycée comme ma seconde maison, ce qui craint un max ! L'établissement et ma demeure sont mes lieux de prédilections. Je peux m'y cultiver avec calme et aisance mais c'est notamment aussi les endroits où on rembobine sans cesse la bande sur ce que je suis réellement. Un être non-désiré sur ce vaste globe.

Je fais tout le contraire d'une lycéenne dans le vent. Je ne passe pas le clair de mon temps à sortir en boîte, à flirter ou à allumer des mecs. Magasiner, talons, régime et petit ami sont quatre mots tabou dans mon vocabulaire.

Je n'ai pas la taille de mannequin du haut de leur mètre 77 mais je reste bien encrer dans le mètre 69 et encore ! Je ne mène pas une guerre quotidienne contre mon pèse-personne qui refuse d'afficher le 40 mais je capitule un peu plus désespérée à la vu du 49.

Je me force non plus à manger que des légumes vapeur et des feuilles de salade nature. Non, je mange tout ce qu'il y a de plus calorique. Entreles muffins au chocolat et les Paris-brests, je ne sais plus où me donner de la tête ! Je tente encore moins mon corps dans d'extrême acrobatie pour seul but de refermer mon jean taille 34. Je me contente juste du bon vieux 36 bien confortable.

Faut-il que je précise que mes yeux ne sont que deux billes vertes sans importance ? Peut-être devrais-je plutôt ajouter que je ressemble à une planche à pain ?!

La nature ne m'a pas faite aussi parfaite que je l'aurai souhaité, à vrai dire, elle m'a pas mal loupé en comparaison de mes deux magnifiques sœurs. Elles, elles ont les qualités que recherche un mec. Elles sont le genre de filles mesurant le mètre 78 sans talons, faisant du 95C, entrant dans du 34 et adulées de tous les mecs croisant leur route.

Exactement, je suis jalouse d'elles. Nous avons les mêmes géniteurs et pourtant, moi, on m'a délaissé lors de la confection physiologique.

En plus de mes nombreux défauts, je suis en possession de l'arme ultime de la destruction, la maladresse aiguë.

Moi, Sakura Haruno envie profondément la vie de fille populaire que mènent mes deux sœurs biologiques Karin et Tayuya Haruno.

****

**

*

_Kikou !  
_

_Une nouvelle fiction qui j'espère vous plaira ! :) _

Laissez vos avis !

_Bisous xXx_

_MiSs-aZn =3_


	2. Chapitre I : Une routine brisée

Ma petite existence sur cette terre est aussi insignifiante et affligeante autant pour la gente féminine que masculine ! Un être vivant parmi tant d'autres avec des journées semblables au précédent et des rêves vains. Espérer un changement dans ma vie ?

« L'espoir fait vivre »

Je suis une fille dont la vie est effarante et égoïste de surcroit. Je me plains mentalement jours et nuits de ma misérable petite vie tandis que dans le monde, des milliers d'enfants ont bien plus de raisons de se plaindre et de s'apitoyer sur leur sort indésiré. Les humains, insatisfaits à vie de leur condition, en veulent toujours plus et jamais moins. La race humaine est remplie d'égoïsme et je n'échappe malheureusement pas à cette règle.

Seulement âgée de 16 ans et des pantoufles que me voilà déjà à la tête de villa et d'entreprises. Une chance pour certains, un malheur pour moi. Née d'un couple aisé, un père inspecteur et une mère décoratrice d'intérieurs, je n'ai nullement à me plaindre de ma condition financière mais bien plus de leur absence et de leur distinction entre mes sœurs et moi.

Mes deux sœurs jumelles sont pour moi ce qu'il y a de plus pourri dans ce bas monde. Agaçantes, enquiquineuses, chiantes, énervantes, râleuses -pire que moi !- superficielles, injustes, cruelles et bien d'autres mauvaises qualités qui en font de ma vie un véritable calvaire et elles, des êtres plus que détestables. Dommage, qu'on ne puisse choisir sa famille. L'expérience m'aurait bien tentée... mais il ne fallait pas se voiler la face.

****

Le réveil programmé à six heures sonne continuellement et ce jusqu'à ce que je l'envoie sous silence dans la corbeille. Je m'extirpe ensuite difficilement de ma couette dû à l'heure tardive à laquelle je m'étais couchée la veille et me dirige comme une automate vers la salle d'eau. J'éveille mes sens encore endormis par une douche bien froide pour ensuite m'habiller, saisissant ce qui se trouve sur mon passage. A savoir, un jean noir patte d'éléphant, un top aux bretelles larges rose avec des petits pois blanc et une petite cape simple de couleur marron deux fois trop grandes. Encombré de mon sac de cours, sur le pas de la porte du manoir, j'attends que la confiance me vienne.

- Allez courage Sakura, tu peux le faire. Tu y arrives toujours... Murmuré-je plusieurs fois d'affilée pour me donner du courage.

Et ce comme chaque jour de l'année, la maison était calme. Mes sœurs ne se présenteront surement pas avant la fin de la matinée et mes parents en voyage d'affaires ou tout simplement trop occupés à leurs petites affaires, ne se donneront même pas la peine de venir me voir ou même coucher au manoir.

****

J'arrive comme tous les membres de ce lycée dans une belle voiture éclatante conduite par un chauffeur personnel. C'est ça les bourges, ils savent se faire remarquer !

Je pose lentement mes deux pieds à terre, hésitant à affronter une nouvelle journée de sarcasmes. Je me consens finalement à avancer en posant l'un devant l'autre mes petits pieds chaussés dans des baskets Asics noires. Après avoir passé le portail, je sens les nombreux regards se poser sur ma petite personne, me dévisageant avec mépris. Leur sentiment à mon égard n'allait pas changer de si tôt, je le savais, elles le savaient, ils le savaient tous.

On pourrait croire que je suis en manque affectif et ça serait le cas de le dire ! Un petit câlin par ci, un petit câlin par là, je ne dirai pas non !

Dans les couloirs, bon nombre de lycéens se retournaient pour m'observer avec dédain et m'envoyer quelques pics, ici et là. Une vie, bien remplie en somme...

- Tu sais Haruno ! Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu peux avoir les mêmes gênes que tes sœurs ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont bonnes ! Alors que... toi...

Il sourit sarcastiquement en me détaillant de la tête au pied avant de balayer la réponse d'un revers de main.

- Enfin, tu sais... Tu es... notre caniche, notre mocheté coincée du rosbif quoi.

- Oh non de dieu ! Elle n'a en plus aucun style ! S'écrit une petite brune, scandalisée. Madame Haruno, une si belle femme, avoir...ça ! Elle n'a sûrement jamais dû s'en remettre !!!

- A voir sa gueule, les géniteurs auraient dû aller vérifier leur parentalité parce que vivre avec une boule de touffe rose ne doit pas vraiment être un plaisir pour les yeux, commente un jeune homme blond, narquois.

J'avais droit à ce traitement tous les matins... à la même heure. Lui, le déclencheur de toute cette histoire, ricanant en se foutant royalement du mal qu'il me fait, louchant de temps à autre vers ses camarades pour voir s'il avait réussi son coup, à savoir faire rire ses amis tandis que moi, je baissais un peu plus la tête tentant de me camoufler derrière ma longue tignasse rose hirsute. Petite, qu'est-ce que j'aimais mes cheveux ! J'en étais tellement fière... Jusqu'à ce qu'on me prouve le contraire.

Je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir des amis, j'en avais eu qu'une et ça a été la seule depuis. Dans le genre asocial, on ne fait pas mieux que moi. Dans le genre timide et victime, je crois avoir touché le fond. Je sais que ma condition est inacceptable et pourtant je me tais et continus mon semblant de vie comme si de rien n'était.

Je voue une haine sans équivoque aux lycéens et professeurs de cet établissement. Ils étaient tellement cruels. Je ne leur avais jamais rien fait et pourtant, c'est moi la victime de ces adolescents remplis d'hormones. La victime de leurs casses. La victime de leurs plaisanteries et de leur passe-temps favori. Et eux, ces êtres qui se font appeler professeur, eux, qui se disent vouloir aider les jeunes à s'adapter dans la société et réussir dans la vie. Ils ne savaient faire d'autres choses que de mentir et fermer les yeux sur tous mes malheurs !

Je ne suis même pas surprise, lorsque j'arrive dans la salle de cours, de ne pas voir mon bureau et ma chaise. Je le suis encore moins face aux caricatures de ma personne au tableau. Je suis lassée de devoir reprendre cette petite routine après tout juste avoir passé des vacances en solitaire, triste et abattue. On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes, hein ? Pourtant, je l'ai souhaité plus que tout au monde...

« Lorsqu'on veut, on peut ». C'est tellement pathétique de penser ainsi. Pendant deux semaines, j'ai voulu et je n'ai pas plus réussi à m'adapter auprès de mes sœurs.

Le professeur arrive alors que je m'efforçais de nettoyer convenablement la craie. L'enseignant ne fait aucune remarque et fait comme si je n'existais pas. Alors qu'il commence son cours, il n'est pas étonné de me voir sortir chercher mon bureau dans les couloirs et m'installer bien après les autres, essoufflée. Il était aussi habitué que moi de ces petites mascarades et pourtant il se la ferme. De nos jours les professeurs sont bien pires que des mauviettes.

Tandis que j'essayais avec peine de me concentrer au cours, je reçois des quatre coins de la salle, des boulettes de papier mâché, des morceaux de gomme ou encore des bouts de papier adhésif. Je me demande si jamais j'arriverai à m'habituer à ce genre de niaiseries. A la fin de l'heure, je tente avec peine d'enlever toutes ces crasses de mes cheveux d'origine soyeux mais gras depuis bien des années... Je n'étais pas une meuf à prendre soin de son apparence. Comme le dit tout le monde, je suis une intello coincée, et les intellos coincées ne se préoccupent pas de leur apparence mais juste de leurs notes.

****

Au self, le plateau en main, j'essaye désespérément de prendre de quoi apaiser les cris sans fin de mon estomac. Les gens me doublent et me bousculent sans se soucier de ma présence. Rien de nouveau sur ce point de vu là non plus. Après que tout le lycée soit passé, je pus enfin me servir. Je m'attable ensuite pour manger en silence dans mon petit coin reculé des autres.

Sans que je n'en sache la raison, une bataille de nourritures a été déclenchée. Je saisis alors mon plateau et me dirige vers la sortie le plus discrètement possible. Bien entendu, avec ma chance extrême, il fallait que cette foutue boule d'épinard se trouve sur mon chemin ! C'est donc en me ramassant lamentablement sur les fesses, le contenu de mon plateau se déversant sur moi que j'attire le regard de tous.

Des rires moqueurs et joviaux affluent à mes oreilles et après une vaine tentative de me relever, chose impossible avec ma maladresse et tous les aliments jonchant le sol m'entourant, je finis par une nouvelle chute sur l'arrière-train ce qui ne fait que rendre plus heureux les êtres détestables qui m'entouraient. J'avais honte, tellement honte...

Je sentais mes joues brûlées alors qu'ils étaient tous là, autour de moi, m'observant en s'esclaffant, mes sœurs aux premières loges. Je ressentais sans peine le choc douloureux de la pomme de Karin rebondissant sur le haut de mon crâne. Elle venait de déclencher le jeu. Le jeu dans lequel j'étais la principale et unique victime. Ils étaient là, comme des idiots béats, m'envoyant à la figure et sur mon corps tout ce qui leur passait par la main. Omelettes, poissons, épinards, compotes, sauces, tout y passait. J'avais peur, peur de la suite des évènements.

- A..Arrêtez... s'il vous plait, pleurniché-je doucement.

Des rires sarcastiques et dénudés de compassion me servent de réponses. Je sais que me protéger de mes petits bras et me replier sur moi-même ne serviraient strictement à rien et pourtant c'est ce que je fais. L'instinct de défense surement...

- Pour...Pourquoi vous me faites ça ?! Cri-je dans un élan de courage.

Un petit silence s'installe après mes paroles dans le comité avant que leur bonne humeur ne reparte de lui-même.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ma chérie ? Me demande Tayuya, sèche.

- Parce que tu es... différente, répond Karin, neutre.

- Et pour cela, tu ne mérites que notre mépris, complète Tayuya, acerbe.

- Finir les phrases de l'autre, ça ce sont de vraies sœurs ! Aboie une personne dans la foule avant d'être acclamé.

Les larmes de rage débordent de mes yeux tant je sens les émotions me submerger. La douleur de ces pots et assiettes se fracassant sur mes jambes et bras, alourdit mes membres corporels déjà meurtris. J'avais mal, tellement mal d'être tout simplement moi. D'être une personne différente des autres. D'être une personne passive qui ne sait pas se défendre. J'avais honte de ma propre existence...

Je pleure, je libère ces larmes de douleur, de rage, de crainte, de peur, de mon corps tremblotant. J'étais à leur  
merci et ils le savaient. Au moment où je pensais que j'allais devoir les supplier à genoux de me laisser tranquille ou de tenter une fuite, des bras m'encerclent soudainement la taille pour m'attirer à lui, à un torse. Je me paralyse instantanément contre son corps alors que le silence se faisait tout autour de moi et du mystérieux inconnu.

Moi, Sakura Haruno, habitué à une routine venait de la voir se briser par le sauvetage inattendu d'un parfait inconnu au torse de marbre...

*

_A suivre..._

*

Bonjour / Bonsoir.

J'espère que le Chapitre vous aura plu.

Aussi je vous remercie pour vos reviews. ^^

Bisous à tous.

Reviews please ? ;)


End file.
